Segment
kesit, makta' , parça segment parça ts segment dilim isim ts segment Bölüm, parça, lop parçası (akciğer) Tıp ts segment bölüm isim ts segment daire dilimi ts segment faaliyet alanı Ticaret ts segment bilezik ts segment daire parçası ts segment halka Arılık ts segment bölmek ts segment kesilmiş parça ts segment iş dalı Ticaret ts segment daire kesmesi ts segment segman ts segment dilimlere ayırmak ts segment doğru parçası ts segment yolculuğun bir bölümü ts segment parçalara ayırmak ts segment kısım ts segment bölüt ts segment bölütlendirmek ts segment kesim ts segment katman Tıp ts segment parçalara ayir fiil ts segment kesimlemek fiil ts segment kesme ts segment parçalara ayır fiil ts segment (Geometri) parça isim ts segment (Zooloji) bölüt isim ts segment sektör ts segment parçalamak parça Bilgisayar ts segment segment ts segment parçalamak Bilgisayar ts segment bölünge Matematik ts segment segment,v.parçalara ayır:n.parça ts segment parçalara bölmek ts segmented parçalara ayrılmış sıfat ts segmented dilimli ts segmented bölü ts segmented halkalı ts segmented halkalı biy. sıfat ts segmented parçalara ayır(mak) ts segmented parçalara ayır ts segmented bölünmüş Denizbilim ts segmenting bölme ts segments dilimler Otomotiv ts segments bölütler Bilgisayar =anlam ayırım= Segment may mean: *The divisions found in the internal section of a citrus fruit * Market segment, the smaller subgroups comprising a market Computing *Memory segment, the portion of computer memory which may be addressed by a single index register *Image segment created in computer vision *String segment, the substring of a pattern delimited by two don't cares or one don't care and beginning or end of the pattern *Network segment, a part of a larger computer network *A protocol data unit of the transport layer in computing, e.g. TCP segment Geometry *Line segment, part of a line that is bounded by two end points *Circular segment, the area which is "cut off" from the rest of the circle by a secant or a chord Science *Segmentation (biology), a repeated part of the metazoan body *Segment (linguistics), a discrete unit of speech *Segment (rocketry), a controlled rocket motor burn of specified duration See also * * * Seg (disambiguation) * Segmentation (disambiguation) * Part (disambiguation) * Division (disambiguation) * Section (disambiguation) * Subdivision (disambiguation) =Segment= German Noun # segment Related terms * segmentieren English Etymology From < . Pronunciation ;noun * , , ;verb * , * , , Noun # A length of some object. #: a '''segment' of rope'' # A straight path between two points that is the shortest distance between them. # The part of a circle between its circumference and a chord (usually other than the diameter). # Any of the pieces that comprise an order tree. # A consonant or a vowel. # A part of a television program, devoted to a topic. #: The news showed a '''segment' on global warming.'' # An Ethernet bus. # A portion of an itinerary; can be a flight or train between two cities, a car or hotel booked in a particular city. # A portion of an organ whose cells are derive from a single cell within the primordium from which the organ developed. #* #*: In Lejeuneaceae vegetative branches normally originate from the basiscopic basal portion of a lateral segment half, as in the Radulaceae, and the associated leaves, therefore, are quite unmodified. # One of several parts of an organism, with similar structure, arranged in a chain; such as a vertebra, or a third of an insect's thorax. Synonyms * line segment * circular segment Derived terms * circular segment * image segment * line segment * market segment * memory segment Related terms * secant * sect * section * sector * segmentation * somite Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Ottoman Turkish: , * Portuguese: Verb # To divide into segments or sections. #: ''Segment the essay by topic.'' Hyponyms * supreme Translations * Finnish: segmentoida, jakaa segmentteihin * German: * Portuguese: External links * * ---- Crimean Tatar Etymology , from Noun # segment Declension References * ---- Serbo-Croatian Pronunciation * * Noun # segment Declension =Circular segment= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, searchIn geometry, a circular segment (also ' circle segment ') is an area of a circle informally defined as an area which is "cut off" from the rest of the circle by a secant or a chord. The circle segment constitutes the part between the secant and an arc, excluding the circle's center. edit] Formulas A circular segment (in green) is enclosed between a secant/chord (the dashed line) and the arc whose endpoints equal the chord's (the arc shown above the green area). Let R''' be the radius of the circle, '''θ is the central angle, c''' the chord length, '''s the arc length, h''' the height of the segment, and '''d the height of the triangular portion. *The radius is *The arc length is , where is in radians. *The chord length is *The height is *The angle is edit] Area The area of the circular segment is equal to the area of the circular sector minus the area of the triangular portion. : See also *Circular sector *Arc *Conic section *Cross section External links *Weisstein, Eric W., "Circular segment" from MathWorld. *Definition of a circular segment With interactive animation *Formulae for area of a circular segment With interactive animation Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circular_segment" : In geometry, a line segment is a part of a line that is bounded by two end points, and contains every point on the line between its end points. Examples of line segments include the sides of a triangle or square. More generally, when the end points are both vertices of a polygon, the line segment is either an edge (of that polygon) if they are adjacent vertices, or otherwise a diagonal. When the end points both lie on a curve such as a circle, a line segment is called a chord (of that curve). Definition If V\,\! is a vector space over \mathbb{R} or \mathbb{C} , and L\,\! is a subset of V,\,\! then L\,\! is a line segment if L\,\! can be parameterized as : L = \{ \mathbf{u}+t\mathbf{v} \mid t\in0,1\} for some vectors \mathbf{u}, \mathbf{v} \in V\,\! , in which case the vectors \mathbf{u} and \mathbf{u+v} are called the end points of L.\,\! Sometimes one needs to distinguish between "open" and "closed" line segments. Then one defines a closed line segment as above, and an open line segment as a subset L\,\! that can be parametrized as : L = \{ \mathbf{u}+t\mathbf{v} \mid t\in(0,1)\} for some vectors \mathbf{u}, \mathbf{v} \in V\,\! . An alternative, equivalent, definition is as follows: A (closed) line segment is a convex hull of two points. Properties *A line segment is a connected, non-empty set. *If V is a topological vector space, then a closed line segment is a closed set in V. However, an open line segment is an open set in V if and only if V is one-dimensional. *More generally than above, the concept of a line segment can be defined in an ordered geometry. In proofs In geometry, it is sometimes defined that a point B is between two other points A and C, if the distance AB added to the distance BC is equal to the distance AC. In an axiomatic treatment of Geometry, the notion of betweenness is either assumed to satisfy a certain number of axioms, or else defined in terms of an isometry of a line (used as a coordinate system). Segments play an important role in other theories. For example, a set is convex if the segment that joins any two points of the set is contained in the set. This is important because it transforms some of the analysis of convex sets to the analysis of a line segment. See also * Interval (mathematics) * Line (geometry) * Line segment intersection, the algorithmic problem of finding intersecting pairs in a collection of line segments * Spirangle References *David Hilbert: The Foundations of Geometry. The Open Court Publishing Company 1950, p. 4 External links *Line Segment at [[PlanetMath]] *Definition of line segment With interactive animation *Copying a line segment with compass and straightedge *Dividing a line segment into N equal parts with compass and straightedge Animated demonstration ---- ar:قطعة مستقيمة az:Parça bs:Duž hr:Dužina ckb:پارچەھێڵ Category:English heteronyms Circles Category:Elementary geometry Category:Linear algebra